Conjunto
by Yeddix
Summary: Summary: Serie de drabbles y one-shots, de mis parejas favoritas ¿Pasión? ¿Deseo? ¿Locura? ¿Amistad? *contiene lime* -No puedo detenerme, me estás volviendo loco- no podía detenerse, era tarde, en cuanto rosaron labio con labio sabía que –ella- era su perdición. -"si no puedes con ellos úneteles"- Pensó mientras sus brazos se aferraban al cuello de…
1. Pasión (GxS)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto ¿Ya lo saben? ¿no?

**Summary:** Serie de drabbles y one-shots, de mis parejas favoritas ¿Pasión? ¿Deseo? ¿Locura? ¿Amistad?

* * *

**1. Pasión (GaaSaku)**

* * *

**-Me estas volviendo loco-** ella lo miro con sorpresa impregnada en sus ojos jade

**-Gaara-kun…-** lo miraba con un gran sonrojo

**-Shh… calla mi cerezo-** dijo mientras la acorralaba contra la pared tomandola de la cintura, y dándole un apasionado y prolongado beso, Sakura intentaba resistirse pero era imposible

_-"si no puedes con ellos úneteles"-_ Pensó mientras sus brazos se aferraban al cuello del kazekage.

_-¡maldita sea!-_ El oji-azul no lo resistiría más así que la levanto de las nalgas mientras la pelirrosa enroscaba sus piernas en la cintura del pelirrojo

-**Te deseo**- susurro la oji-jade completamente extaciada

Esta seria una noche muy larga y calurosa.


	2. Relajación (NxS)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto ¿Ya lo saben? ¿no?

**Summary:** Serie de drabbles y one-shots, de mis parejas favoritas ¿Pasión? ¿Deseo? ¿Locura? ¿Amistad?. Hyuga Neji, frustrado y cansado busca la relajación en un SPA, pero también encontrara pasión con la sexy masajista.

**Advertencia: Lime más explicito que el anterior, solo un poco más**

_Cursiva: Pensamiento_

**Negrita: Dialogo**

Normal: Narración

**Reviews:**

**-NicoleAnimes: Lo sé, amo el GaaSaku, ya tengo otro en mente :)**

**-UchihaMisha: Lo siento, pero fue un drabble, estoy pensando en un one-shot GaaSaku :), más largo y espero que te guste**

**Por lo pronto las dejo que un NejiSaku :)**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**2. Relajación (NejiSaku)**

* * *

Estaba frustrado, realmente frustrado, su trabajo en las empresas Hyuga lo tenían en aprietos, pues pasaban por un mal momento, su hermosa novia Tenten se mostraba últimamente diferente y distante a él, ya no lo soportaba, sabia que tenia ocupaciones en el hospital, pero no era motivo suficiente para descuidarlo tanto.

Entonces recordó que el tarado de Naruto le había dado la dirección y el número de un SPA para hombres, donde encontraría la relajación que necesitaba, así que tomo la tarjeta llamó e hizo una reservación, le dijeron que ese mismo día podía ir, sin pensarlo dos veces subio a su auto en dirección al SPA a encontrar la tranquilidad que ansiaba.

**-Buenas tardes, ¿Tiene usted reservación?-** le pregunto la bella joven de la recepción

**-Así es, a nombre de Hyuga Neji- **respondió

**-Oh, claro su cuarto esta listo- **

**-¿Cuarto?-** Pregunto nervioso

**-Cuarto de masaje, Hyuga-san, ¿Podría tomar asiento un momento? En seguida lo pasamos-** dijo una sonriente joven

**-Hm-** "respondió" tomo asiento, estaba pensando en todas las cosas que le atormentaban. De repente, una joven de larga cabellera roja y un cuerpo bien proporcionado, se sento a lado de él **–Eres apuesto, ¿cuál es tu fantasía al estar en la cama?**

**-Dominar la situación, ya sabes, aunque siempre me ha gustado una sexi colegiala para empezar- **respondió casi sin darse cuenta _-¿Qué mierda he dicho?-_

**-jajaja-** soltó una leve carcajada**- no te preocupes será nuestro secreto-**se puso de pie y se fue, dejando a un oji-perla muy apenado.

**-Hyuga-san, por aquí, por favor**- él solo atino a seguirle aún con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, y pensando en tontería que había hecho, cuando llegaron la empleada le dio una toalla **–Hyuga-san póngase cómodo en lo que nuestra masajista estrella llega.**

Él asintió y se desvistió, cubriendo su desnudez con una toalla atada a la cintura, se recostó en la cama de masaje, se sentía tenso, de repente oyó ruidos, así que decidió centrase para ver quien era. Era un chica, se quedo estupefacto, era la chica más hermosa que jamás había visto, la vio de pies a cabeza: piernas largas, largo cabello con un color inusual ¿rosa?, -_espectacular_- que llegaba hasta su cadera, creía posible que cubría su bien formado trasero no lo había visto, pero con ese cuerpo de infarto seguro lo tenía, subió su vista más, un abdomen plano, una cintura bien definida, unos pechos tan bien proporcionados, grandes y _–mordibles-_ su cara según el se asemejaba a un ángel, hermosos y grandes ojos jade, cuando dejo de admirar su cuerpo vio su vestimenta… era una una _–colegiala- _su fantasia se cumplia,se sonrojo a más no poder _–se vería mejor sin esa molesta ropa- _la pelirrosa solo sonrió.

**-Bienvenido Ne-ji-kun-** su nombre se oía tan bien saliendo de esos hermosos labios rosas, se veían tan apetecibles y _-¿devorarles?_

Solo atino a aclararse la garganta, mientras la -_sexy masajista- _lo acomodaba boca abajo, pasaba sus manos por la espalda de un sonrojado Neji.

**-¿Te gusta la música? Cariño-** pregunto tocando la cabellera del castaño

**-Sí…-**respondió dudoso, la oji-jade mostro una gran sonrisa y puso música suave

**-Empecemos-** dijo mientras se subía en él de una manera tan _–sexy-,_ con las piernas una cada lado de su cintura, comenzó a masajear lenta y según el Hyuga _–deliciosa y ¿excitantemente?_ Su espalda.

**-¿Qué te atormenta ca-ri-ño?-** _¿acaso me quiere volver loco?_

**-No es nada…- **contesto dudoso

**-Vamos, Neji-kun, desahógate-** decía la masajista _–sexy- _mientras el castaño inhalaba las fragancias aromáticas que la joven vertía en su cuerpo. No lo pensó más así que le conto sus penas, y la razón por la que estaba ahí.

**-Ya veo, Neji-kun, lo lamento tanto, pero para eso estoy yo para quitarte toda esa tensión- **dijo de una forma tan _–seductora- _mientras la pelirrosa bajaba de encima de él, el oji-perla no resistió más, se puso de pie y la tomo por la cintura –**eres irresistible-** la sentó en la cama de masaje, abriendo sus piernas para situarse en medio de ellas mientras besaba su cuello de una manera salvaje.

**-Neji-kun, esto no esta bien, yo solo he venido a quitarte las tensiones, y hacer que te sientas cómodo-** dijo gimiendo ante las caricias del joven que ahora estaba subiendo las manos por sus tersas piernas, tocando sus muslos, pasándolos por debajo de su falda tableada, rosando su intimidad, mientras se fundían en un exquisito beso.

**-No puedo detenerme, me estás volviendo loco- **el Hyuga no podía detenerse, era tarde, en cuanto rosaron labio con labio sabía que _–ella- _era su perdición.

Pudo notar que la bella masajista no estaba mucho mejor, pues jadeaba ante las caricias que él le proporcionaba.

**-Entonces…Neji-kun-** Tomo su toalla y se la quito de un solo jalón **–Hazme tu-ya**

La joven quedo atónita ante lo que veía, él deseable hombre que tenía enfrente tenía no solo un bien proporcionado cuerpo, sino también un "paquete" muy _-¿apetecible? _– Cuando lo vio sabía que tenía que tenerlo, ahora lo confirmaba, recordó lo que le dijo Karin –_le gusta tomar el control- _así que siguiendo sus instintos carnales, se dejo llevar y dejo que él hiciera lo que quisiera con ella, sabía que seria una tarde muy larga,excitantey cansada y la aprovecharía al máximo.

_-Eres mío Neji Hyuga- _

Ese día el oji-perla descubrio que su fantasia habían dejado de ser las colegialas, ahora su ÚNICA fantasia era esa pelirosa con cuerpo de infarto DESNUDA en SUS brazos.


	3. Relajación (la otra cara de la moneda)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto ¿Ya lo saben? ¿no?

**Summary:** Serie de drabbles y one-shots, de mis parejas favoritas ¿Pasión? ¿Deseo? ¿Locura? ¿Amistad?.  
Hyuga Neji, frustrado y cansado busca la relajación en un SPA, pero también encontrara pasión con la sexy masajista.

**Advertencia: Lime más explicito que el anterior, solo un poco más**

_Cursiva: Pensamiento_

**Negrita: Dialogo**

Normal: Narración

**Reviews: **

-**NicoleAnimes**: Ow :3 gracias, espero que te guste este

-**UchihaMisha**: Lo sé, el NaruSaku, lo veo más como una amistad de hermanos, si incluyo algo (si mi cabeza me da para eso) dudo que sea de romance o así. Lo sé Sakura es un personaje, por así decirlo "moldeable" porque le puedes crear un pasado, un pasado tenebroso u culto queda fantástico para un fic, es él único personaje que veo así, sin mencionar que es mi favorito. :DD

Este será la parte narrada por Sakura de **"Relajación"** es por eso que decidí convertirlo en un two-shot, espero que les guste **¡Gracias por leer!** Hoy toca doble capítulo pues es posible que el miércoles no suba, haré lo posible.

* * *

**2.1 Relajación**

**La otra cara de la moneda**

* * *

_-Otro cliente haciendo reservación-_ a veces este trabajo me estresa, mira que trabajar en un SPA que además de masajes y relajación, brinda erotismo, _-¡Jum!-_ no es que me desagrade mi trabajo, es decir solo escucho a mis clientes mientras admiran mi cuerpo, es mejor que un prostíbulo ¿no? _–Esas eran mis palabras de consuelo, al principio era necesidad, ahora es… es extraño._

**-Saku, hay un cliente lo atiendes tú o te vas a casa, es decir tu turno acabo-** dijo la recepcionista del lugar, su nombre es Shizune.

**-Todo depende ¿Quiés es?-**

**-Hyuga Neji-**

**-Umm... ni idea-** dije pensando en quien podría ser

**-Si quieres puedes esperar a que llegue, tú decide- **dijo dándome la espalda

**-Esta bien- **_ese nombre sonaba interesante_-sonreí maliciosamente

Luego de media hora esperando, entro un chico, ojos color perla, larga cabellera castaña, suelta le llegaba debajo de los hombros, el cuerpo de un dios, no se veía muy musculoso, pero si un cuerpo torneado, su cara de seriedad le daba un toque perfecto, mis adentros pedían que ese fuera Neji Hyuga, así que me acerque a Shizune para oír el nombre que le daba, me escondí abajo del escritorio, entre las piernas de ella, mi sonrisa se ensancho demasiado, -_eres mío-_ mire a mi amiga, levantando mi dedo pulgar en señal de que tomaba el trabajo, ella asintió y me fui a preparar.

**-Pelo de chicle ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que tu turno había terminado **

**-Surgió un nuevo "trabajo"-** dije señalando al castaño

**-Es lindo-** dijo sonriéndole a _mi _cliente

**-Remolacha, por favor por favor, ve a hacer tu trabajo-**

**-Esta bien, será interesante…**

**-Te veo en el vestidor- **

Unos minutos después Karin (la remolacha) regreso con la información

**-¿y bien?**

**-Dominar la situación, ya sabes, aunque siempre me ha gustado una sexi colegiala para empezar-** dijo levantando sudedo índice

**-¿Qué?- **¿Enserio ese chico serio había dicho eso?

**-Eso dijo chicle, ten por seguro que te divertirás- **

Yo me empecé a vestir como colegiala, estoy segura que lo impresionaría.

Cuando entre al cuarto, ahí estaba el recostado boca abajo, con una toalla cubriendo su –_acolchonado-_trasero, es raro ver a un hombre que tenga pompis, al oírme entrar, se sentó en la cama de masaje, abrió sus ojos como platos y me observaba detenidamente, de pies a cabeza, sentía que me desnudaba con la mirada, trate de esconder mi sonrojo, quería derretirlo.

**-Bienvenido-** ¿Cómo se supone que dices el nombre de una persona a la que quieres conquistar? **–Ne-ji-kun-** dije deletreándolo de una forma sexi, y agregando el –kun, supongo yo que se oía bien _-¿o me equivoco?,_ me acerque a él, tenía una fragancia deliciosa, me estaban dando ansias de besarlo ahí mismo, lo acomode boca abajo para comenzar con mi trabajo.

Solo se aclaro la garganta, un punto a mi favor _–Shannaro!-_

**-¿Te gusta la música cariño?- **dije mientras pasaba mi mano por su cabellera

**-Si…-** lo tengo donde lo quería, nervioso, sonreí maliciosamente.

Me monté en él, con mis rodillas apoyadas en la cama, una a cada lado de su cintura, aspira su olor una vez más **-¿Qué te atormenta cariño?-**

**-No es nada…- **contesto dudoso

**-Vamos, Neji-kun, desahógate-** quería que me contara sus penas, quería deshacerlo de sus tensiones.

-**Pues verás, tengo mucha presión en la empresa en que trabajo, todo se esta viniendo abajo y no hemos podio arreglar las cosas-** vertí las fragancias que usábamos para nuestros masajes, se mezclaron con el aroma masculino que él tenía, mis sentidos se inundaron de ese olor, no lo resistiría mucho más.

**-¿Y en el amor?**- pregunte curiosa _-¿Quién atormentaba a este bombón?, seguro yo no lo haría_

**-Bueno… mi novia tiene mucho trabajo en el hospital, pero sabes, pienso que podría dedicarme más tiempo ¿acaso es mucho pedir?**- _genial,_ sonreí aún más.

**-Ya veo, Neji-kun, lo lamento tanto, pero para eso estoy yo para quitarte toda esa tensión-** me sentía como una completa descarada, pero _-¿y qué?-_ mejor para mí, me baje de encima de él, lo hize un poco sexy.

**-eres irresistible- **dijo mientras me tomo por la cintura y me sentó en la cama _–perfecto_- abrió mis piernas de una manera tan necesitada y salvaje, que me encanto, se situó en medio de ellas y empezó a devorar mi cuello.

**-Neji-kun, esto no esta bien, yo solo he venido a quitarte las tensiones, y hacer que te sientas cómodo-** dije tratando de disimular mis gemido y ocultando mi deseo tenía que disimular _-¿no?_**_, _**de repente sentí sus manos subir lentamente por mis piernas, hasta mis muslos, los acaricio tan delicadamente _–Joder!-_ su mano paso por debajo mi falda, rozando mi intimidad por encima de mis diminutas bragas _-¿Acaso no podía penetrarme ya?-_

**-****No puedo detenerme, me estás volviendo loco- **eso era perfecto por que él causaba lo mismo en mí, me estaba volviendo lo-ca y no quería detenerme y menos con las ansias que tenía porque me tomara.

**-Entonces Neji-kun-** estaba extasiada, mi respiración estaba agitada, tome su toalla y la quite de un solo jalón**- Hazme tu-ya-** en momento al fin había llegado el momento en que mi autocontrol se fue al diablo, quede sorprendida por lo que vi, a parte de ese bien formado cuerpo, tiene ese gran "amiguito_" –me pregunto ¿qué tanto podrá hacer? O ¿qué tan bien sabrá?- _estaba segada por la pasión –_le gusta tomar el control- _recordé mientras sentía sus caricias, sus besos y escuchaba su respiración agitada, definitivamente este es el mejor turno extra de la vida.


	4. La lujuria le gano a la obsesión (IxS)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto ¿Ya lo saben? ¿No?

**Summary:** Serie de drabbles y one-shots, de mis parejas favoritas

¿Pasión? ¿Deseo? ¿Locura?¿Amistad?

Como la lujuria y el deseo le ganaron a la obsesión _y ¿al amor?_

**Advertencia: Lime más explicito que el anterior, solo un poco más**

_Cursiva: Pensamiento_

**Negrita: Dialogo**

Normal: Narración

**Notas:** Este one-shot, no me ha convencido mucho e.e pero a ver que les parece. :)

* * *

**3. La lujuria le ganó a la obsesión (¿ItaSaku?)**

* * *

Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, estudio en Konoha High School y les contare la historia de como la lujuria y el deseo le ganaron a la obsesión _y ¿al amor?_

Era un día como cualquiera, _-o eso pensé yo-_ soy una de las chicas más populares en el instituto y siempre confesé estar perdidamente enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke, el chico más genial, más popular y misterioso de todo el Konoha High, nunca me había hecho caso, me había rendido con él, así que decidí ser solo su amiga, su confidente _–seguía "enamorada"-_ pero él solo podía brindarme amistad, hasta que… ese día en el receso, se sentó a lado mío y dijo las palabras que tanto anhelaba escuchar

**-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-** me quede atónita, jamás lo hubiera imaginado

**-Sí**- conteste, mejor dicho, grite de la emoción que sentía, tanto esperar valió la pena

Todo entre nosotros iba bien, a mí siempre me invadían los celos, malditas zorras, como se le insinuaban, no era cariñoso, pero si celoso, me hacia sentir bien, pero a veces sentía que algo faltaba.

Todo cambio ese día, ese día en que me invito a su casa a hacer la tarea, íbamos en el mismo grupo a sí que era lógico, aunque… fantasiosamente pensé que haríamos "algo" más, pero no, algo dentro de mí lo deseaba, en verdad lo deseaba, pero él solo me regalo castos besos.

_-¡oh! Tierno, tierno Sasuke-_ mi cuerpo pedía a gritos que me hiciera suya, lo sé me veía tan _–Inocente-_ pero no, realmente no lo era y me sentía mal por ello, ¿cómo podía querer pervertir al chico de mis sueños? –_Maldita sea Sakura, concéntrate, ¡Shannaro!-_

**-Sasuke-kun ¿Dónde esta el baño?**

**-Subiendo las escaleras, a la derecha-** después de nuestra "charla" subí las escaleras para dirigirme al baño, entre sin tocar _–grave error o quizá el ¿mejor?- _

**-Ah- **Mi grito quedo ahogado pues puso sus manos en mi boca, abrazándome por la espalda, no lo podía creer el mismísimo Uchiha Itachi estaba frente a mí, des-nu-do, mis piernas temblaron, estaba segura que el sonrojo estaba en mis mejillas y cierta parte de entre mis piernas decía _–vio-la-lo- _

-**Sakura, ¿estás bien?-** pregunto Sasuke con cierto tono de preocupación

**-Si..si -**alcance a contestar

**-Saku, mi papá necesita que le lleve unos papeles a la empresa, ¿podrías esperar aquí?-** dijo Sasuke con cierta molestia

-**Sí-**dije mientras una idea pervertida cruzaba por mi sucia mente

**-Ya vuelvo-** y se retiro de ahí_- que oportuno_- pensé maliciosamente

**-¿No te han enseñado a tocar la puerta?, Linda**- dijo con reproche Itachi, pero pude percibir cierta picardía en su tono de voz

_-Maldita sea-_ **Am, etto, yo lo siento**- lo dije, ni siquiera supe como eso salió de mis labios, mis piernas aún temblaban

**-Eres apetecible querida-** dijo con descaro acorralándome contra la pared y poniendo su dedo índice en mi mentón, alzando mi cabeza para que nuestras miradas chocaran, me estremecí, en su mirada no había más que deseo **–No puedo entender porque estas con Sasuke-chan, sin dudas estarías mejor conmigo- **sonrió ladinamente

**-¿Qué podrías darme tú que él no?**- conteste sin titubear, su actitud comenzaba a hartarme

**-Hm-** su sonrisa se ensancho –**Lo he visto en tu mirada Sa-ku** _-_ me susurro al oído _–maldición-_ eso solo incrementaba las ganas que tenía de de… -_Maldición._

Sentí como su mano descendía al borde de mis jeans y la iba deslizando lentamente por mi abdomen, como sus dedos rozaban mis bragas, como metía su mano dentro de las mismas, como introducía sus dedos dentro de mi ya húmeda cavidad. Y para ese entonces mi cordura se había ido al diablo, lo bese apasionadamente estaba segada por la lujuria no podía más, aumentaba la velocidad con sus dedos, gemía estrepitosamente, y decidí no quedarme atrás así que lentamente con mis manos acaricie su abdomen, hasta descender a su miembro, lo quería hacer sentir tan bien como el lo hacia conmigo, fue fácil considerando que él estaba desnudo.

Cuando estaba por llegar al clímax, se separo de mí **–Eso y más Saku-** volvió a sonreír –**Deberías bajar Sasuke ya llegó-**

_-Maldición de nuevo- _Antes de salir del baño lo jale hacia mí, lo bese apasionadamente, fui a la puerta, giré para verlo, sonreí con soberbia dejando a un muy confundido Itachi.

Baje rápido, tratando de bajar _–inútilmente_- mi calentura, me senté en el sillón, tratando de olvidar lo acontecido hace unos momentos.

**-Lo siento Sakura, he vuelto-** dijo con su tono cansado, mi novio, por alguna razón culpabilidad era la última cosa que sentía en ese instante.

**-Esta bien Sasuke-kun**- le sonreí cálidamente

Pasaron al menos dos horas, seguía pensando en la proposición de Itachi _-¿qué debía hacer?- _Ni siquiera me pude concentrar en la tarea, no pude creer que Sasuke no lo haya notado digo estaba más callada de lo normal.

**-Sasuke-kun, es tarde será mejor que me vaya**

**-Hmp-** "dijo" – **Te acompaño**

**-Pero es noche, te puede pasar algo**

**-Si quieres yo puedo llevarla en coche- **dijo una tercera voz, y ahí estaba Itachi, al final de las escaleras con esa cara de serenidad

**-Si no es molestia-** dijo Sasuke indiferente

**-No lo es-** el Uchiha mayor me volteo a ver, me sonroje, tratando de ocultarlo y a la vez agradecía internamente que fuera él quien me llevara. –**Vámonos-** yo solo asentí, me subí al carro y comenzamos a andar

**-¿Y bien?-** preguntó yendo al grano

-**Hm**- sonreí con satisfacción

-**Lo tomare como un sí Saku**- dijo de una forma melosa, mientras detenía el auto en un estacionamiento vacío. Se bajo, abrió la puerta del lado de donde yo iba, me tomo de la mano para sacarme, me acorralo –_de nuevo_- pero esta vez contra el auto, beso mi cuello de una manera salvaje, mientras que con sus manos estrujaba mis dos pechos –_perfecto_- gemí

**-Sakura Haruno, eres mía- **sonreí, y me metió a la parte trasera de auto.

Estaba poseída por la lujuria y el deseo, ni me obsesión por Sasuke lograrían detenerme, no señor.


	5. Problemático (SxS)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto ¿Ya lo saben? ¿No?

**Summary:** Serie de drabbles y one-shots, de mis parejas favoritas ¿Pasión? ¿Deseo? ¿Locura? ¿Amistad?

**Uchiha Sakuke:** gran ninja vengador ¿Sometido por la Haruno?

_Cursiva: Pensamiento_

**Negrita: Dialogo**

Normal: Narración

**Reviews:**

**Como siempre a mis dos lectoras que dejan reviews, ****también a las chicas que agregan a favorites y follows,**** muchas gracias, me dan ánimos para continuar :3**

**-NicoleAnimes: Muchas gracias, la verdad me lo pensé mucho para hacerlo two-shot, me alegra que te haya gustado :DD  
Jajaja Oh sexi, sexi Itachi, lo sé es muy, muy am ¿apetecible? Jaja  
Muchas gracias por leer **

**-UchihaMisha: Oh, no te preocupes, al contrario amo que leas mis historias, y es genial que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer ¡! **

**N/A:** Este one shoot es corto, y no tiene, no sé como que no me ha convencido, pero es posible que de aquí saque un SaiSaku

Espero les guste, y espero al rato, poder subir un capítulo más, pues ya es mi último semestre de prepa, y tengo mil trabajos por hacer T_T y es posible que desaparezca un tiempo.

* * *

**4.- Problemático (¿SasuSaku?)**

_El peor enemigo de un hombre esta en su entrepierna._

* * *

Como podían mandar al mismísimo y gran Uchiha Sasuke a aclarar los puntos de la misión de mañana a la casa de Sakura, ELLA tenía la culpa, ¿Por qué mierda había llegado tan tarde de su misión?, ni siquiera sabía donde mierda vivía, le tuvo que pedir instrucciones al baboso de Naruto, ¿él pidiendo instrucciones? Era el colmo, la molesta mota rosa se las iba a pagar, no sabía como pero lo iba a hacer.

Sabía por su compañero de equipo que la oji-jade se había mudado a un departamento, sola, y ahí lo vio, un departamento en el segundo piso, con un balcón, haciendo uso de sus habilidades ninja subió para entrar por la ventana, al abrir levemente la cortina lo vio y escucho.

**-Sai-kun, hoy no, estoy cansada.**

**-Pero feíta, me prometiste que lo haríamos hoy-** El pelinegro la abrazo, tomándola de la cintura

**-Sai… estoy cansada, podría ser mañana-** Dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo ladinamente.

**-Esta bien Saku, es una promesa-** Dijo el ex ANBU, besando la frente de la medic-nin como despedida, saliendo del apartamento como la gente normal, por la puerta

_-¿Hacer el qué?, ¿de qué hablan?-_ pensaba un malhumorado Sasuke –_Pero ¡no señor! Sea lo que sea no se los permitiré-_ sin embargo no pudo evitar que su mente pervertida pensara en eso, si ellos iban a hacer "eso" eso rima con -_¿"sexo"? ¿No?- c_uando estaba a punto de entrar por la ventana vio como la kunoichi se deshacía de sus botas ninja.

_-¿Pero qué?- _Mientras lentamente deslizaba su falda rozada por sus piernas largas, dejando ver sus ajustadas licras, cubriendo su _–bien formado trasero-_

_-¿Acaso no lo ha notado?- _Sakura bajo lentamente el sierre de su chaleco rojo, para quedar en una malla que le cubría _–sus proporcionados pechos_-

_-…- _El Uchiha estaba muy entretenido con lo que veía, sintió como la sangre se estancaba en sus mejillas, se le había olvidado el por que estaba ahí y al parecer la pelirrosa no lo había notado.

La oji-jade se recostó en su cama y luego se paro de golpe, sonrió con arrogancia, se puso cerca de la ventana _–mierda me ha descubierto-_ pero ella bajo con delicadeza y muy, muy lentamente sus licras, y el portador del Sharingan sintió que sus pantalones le apretaban, por que justo frente a él estaba su compañera de equipo con unas diminutas bragas.

**-Hmp-** un gruñido se escucho detrás del pelinegro, palideció, se congelosolo y quién sabe como volteo lentamente, _-Maldita sea-_ lo habían pillado estaba tan entretenido y quizás tan excitado que se le había olvidado ocultar su chakra.

**-¿Así que te gusta espiar? Sa-su-ke-kun-** Dijo en un diabólico susurro la Haruno al mismo tiempo en que apretaba sus puños. **– ¡Shanaroo!- **grito la oji-jade, estampando sus puños en la cara del hermano de Itachi, mandándolo a volar al menos unos 30 metros, cuando el se reincorporo sintió una patada en e abdomen con tanta fuerza que se hundió dejando un hueco en la tierra, sabía que su compañera tenia fuerza sobrehumana pero eso, eso era exagerar, después de muchos golpes de una mujer enojada, muy enojada, ya no sentía su cuerpo, sabía que estaba muy herido, pero se lo tenía bien merecido por hacer caso a sus hormonas.

**-Sa-su-ke-kun, a la próxima pide permiso-** susurro la Haruno a su oído, lo tomo del cuello y lo arrojo al suelo.

_-"Problemático"-_ Primero le golpea por espiarla y ahora resulta que estaría bien si hubiera pedido permiso.

Ese día el gran UCHIHA SASUKE aprendió dos cosas:

1.- Nunca espíes a las mujeres con fuerza sobrehumana.

2.- Las mujeres son problemáticas.


	6. Él es mío (GxS)

¡Hola! Mis queridas lectoras, antes que nada un enorme disculpa, pues me ausente un buen rato razones: La escuela ): he tenido muchos trabajos finales y mi compu se descompuso quitándome la oportunidad de escribir para ustedes, y si, se me atrofio la inspiración pero… ¡He vuelto! Y con una idea nueva, y más capítulos para este conjunto.

**Reviews:**

**NicoleAnimes**: Amo leer tus reviews, me fascina que me consideres una buena escritora, lamento que no te guste el SasuSaku, era mi pareja favorita, me gusta, pero ¡oh! Amo el GaaSaku aún más (no pasara, lo sé, pero se vale soñar).

**UchihaMisha:** Sí, también amo leer los comentarios que dejas *.* Lo sé le quedaba al vago de Shikamaru xD pero cuando lo escribí quería aplastar un poquito el gran orgullo Uchiha, él siempre se queda con la chica, no esta vez

**Sakuita 01**: Nueva lectora *.* *Se emociona* gracias por leer, ya traje más capítulos, recién salidos de mi cabeza.

* * *

**5. Él es mío (GxS)**

* * *

**-Sakura, Sakura, ¡SAKURA!-** gritaba a los ocho mil vientos la Hokage

**-¿mmm…?- "**pronuncio" una distraída Sakura

**-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-** grito

**-Yo etto..nada- **Dijo, y a la vez veía una cabellera roja alejarse de la junta de los kages

**-Aja, toda la vendita junta estuviste como ida, con la mirada perdida-** Dijo viendo al Kazekage alejarse**- ¡Ah!-**grito señalándola con el dedo índice **-con que es eso Sa-ku-ra, el Kazekage te quita el aliento-**

**-¡no!-**grito aterrorizada la pelirrosa, sabía que era cierto, pero no pensaba admitirlo, y menos con la hokage

**-Ya veo, entonces dejemos que Matsuri te gané al bombón**- dijo con picardía en la voz, sabía que su alumna era competitiva, y que no se iba a dejar vencer por semejante _fangirl, _Matsuri le caía mal, muy mal a la Senju, se creía la última _coca-cola_*del desierto, lo más guay de lo guay, más de una vez había dicho que las habilidades de la Hokage no se comparan con las suyas _-¡si supiera!-_ se creía mejor que Sakura, y eso _jamás jamás_ pasaría, con todo el odio que la rubia sentía por esa jovenzuela, sabía que ella no podía tocarla nada más porque si, porque podría provocar una guerra entre la Arena y la Hoja, pero un pleito de amores explicaría la exterminación de la alumna de Gaara a manos de Sakura _–Buen plan, buen plan- _

-**¿Qué?-** Sakura se quedo tiesa de solo pensar que la -_presumida_ _zorra del desierto-(_como ella la había bautizado) pudiera ganarle a Gaara, a quien desde tiempo atrás ya le había puesto el ojo  
**-Por supuesto que no,¡ Tsunade-sama!- **Y así una sonrisa maléfica surco los labios de la Godaime

**-¡Pues empecemos!-** Grito una efusiva Tsunade

**-No, sensei, no, lo haré sola**- Dijo la oji-verde tronado sus nudillos

La Hokage sabía que su alumna solo conseguiría a Gaara, pero ella quería patearle el trasero a la engreída de Matsuri.

**-Esta bien, esta bien- **Dijo agitando la mano quitándole importancia.

En ese momento creyó muy conveniente que la junta fuese en Suna **–Henge-** Dijo haciendo un sello y transformándose en una pequeña Tsunade, corrió por toda la aldea hasta que ahí la encontró.

**-Matsuri-chan, Matsuri-chan-** gritó para que le hicieran caso

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién eres tú?- **Dijo un tanto arrogante

-**Mi nombre es Yuno-chan, y soy amiga de Sakura-chan-** dijo en un tono tierno y efusivo

**-¡Ah! La perra rosada-** Y le decía así porque le tenia envidia, por ser más fuerte, y porque desde que ella y la Hokage llegaron a Suna el Kazekage no le quitaba la vista de encima a la Haruno.

**-Saku-chan dice que eres la presumida zorra del desierto-** dijo con inocencia que no tenía –**Y que le caes mal por que estás muy cerca de Gaara-kun-** dijo angelical

**-¿Y ella que se cree?-** dijo roja del enojo

-**Se cree la NO-VIA del kazekage-** Dijo parpadeando

**-¡¿Qué?! – **Eso ya era demasiado, ella lo había visto antes que la perra rosada, dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo.

**-Hmp-** Una sonrisa malévola se sitio en el rostro de la pequeña "Yuno" Ahora ira a buscarla y Sakura acabara con ella -

/

**-Gaara-kun, tú me gustas, nonono, estos días me enamore de ti, bueno desde antes, bueno aaah-** una pelirrosa iba caminando por la plaza de Suna practicando las líneas que diría al estar frente a Gaara.

-He tú, perra rosada- La Haruno volteo a ver quien osaba llamarla así

**-Matsuri, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-** dijo tan altanera como pudo sonar

**-¿Qué que es lo que quiero? Quiero que te vayas, AHORA, no permitiré que me robes lo que es MIO- **Grito, y todos los aldeanos voltearon a verla

Sakura ladeo la cabeza **-¿De qué hablas?-**

**-De Subaku no Gaara, ÉL es mío-** grito como desquiciada, algunos aldeanos se rieron otros tenían una cara de duda

**-Ja, como si el quisiera a una niña débil, habladora, y poco dotada- **y es que sí Haruno Sakura a la edad de 19 años tenía una "pechonalidad" bien dotada casi tanto como la de la Godaime Hokage, al parecer su alumna no solo había heredado sus hablidades.

**-Te reto, si yo gano te vas y te olvidas de él, si tú ganas yo me alejo-**

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en el rostro de Sakura, sabía que Matsuri NO era rival digna de ella, solo era una fangirl que iba detrás de Gaara, si, ella –Matsuri- le recordaba lo que había dejado de ser, lo que ya no quería ser, porque cuando fue genin solo era una niña gritona, pero eso había acabado, ahora ella era la alumna de la Godaime, que incluso la había superado con creces.

**-Esta bien, te veo a las 3, en el campo de entrenamiento 10-**

**-Ahí te veo, cariño**- dijo la castaña

/

Justo a las 3 llego Sakura al campo de entrenamiento, para su sorpresa ella no era la única, varios aldeanos habían ido, pues habían escuchado el pleito que estas dos tenían, más de uno quería que le dieran su merecido a _la última coca-cola del desierto._

-Lista para la derrota, cariño- llego la altanera de Matsuri

-¡Dale una paliza Sakura!- gritó la Hokage, ella era una de los tantos asistentes al enfrentamiento

La portadora del Byakugo no In miro a la castaña con un poco de ira en los ojos.

El combate termino tan rápido como empezó, Matsuri, había lanzado un kunai que la oji-verde esquivo, y en un movimiento se acerco a su rival y con todas sus fuerzas le dio una patada en el abdomen, que la hizo doblarse de dolor, después un puñetazo en la cara que le mando unos metros lejos, la pobre no podía ponerse de pie, y la Haruno iba a paso lento a por ella, pero una barrera de arena le detuvo el paso **-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- **todos los asistentes ahí presentes desaparecieron tan rápido como pudieron y si, eso incluía a la rubia Senju.

**-Yo, bueno, ella me reto, Kazekage-sama- **Dijo una pelirrosa cabizbaja, ahora si había perdido su oportunidad

**-Matsuri-** gruño el pelirrojo

**-No es justo, que venga a robarme lo que es mío-** contesto adolorida, muy adolorida

**-¿de qué hablas?-** pregunto el ojiverde confundido

**-De usted-** Gaara ladeo la cabeza, sus ideas no se acomodaban ¿estás mujeres habían peleado por él?

**-Gaara-kun, yo lo siento, encerio tú, usted me gusta mucho, no quería arruinarlo, solo quería que la presumida zorra del desierto se alejara de ti- **grito señalando a la castaña

**-Sakura…tú, tú también me gustas- **Subaku no Gaara estaba sonrojado, sonrojado enserio

**-¿Enserio?-** grito la pelirrosa con brillitos en los ojos

**-Si-**

Y un beso leve y amoroso apareció en esta escena, petición de la alumna de la Godaime, se miraron a los ojos y desaparecían en un puf

**-¡Hey! No se olviden de mí-** lloriqueo la castaña en el suelo

**-Parece…pequeña que Sakura es mejor que tú- **Un ruido estruendoso se escucho, "Yuno" había dado un golpe en el suelo, justo a un lado de Matsuri, destrozandolo todo**–No te metas conmigo niñata- **una risita inocente fue compañía del dolor de Matsuri


End file.
